1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for reading digital information recorded on an information carrier, the device comprising a signal processor for deriving a digital signal from the digital information being read and a peak detector for supplying a signal which is a measure of a peak value of the digital signal.
The invention also relates to such a peak detector and 10 an information carrier for use with such a device.
Such a device can be used, inter alia, in Compact Disc (CD) players and Digital Audio Tape (DAT) recorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is known from the article "Aiwa offers high-end functions in the popular price range" in the "Journal of the Electronics Industry" of Feb. 1989, page 43. The device described in the article is a CD player constructed to read information carriers in the form of Compact Discs (CDs). The digital information recorded on such CDs represents a digital audio signal, which is derived from such information after reading. By means of a digital-to-analog converter the prior-art CD player converts the digital audio signal thus derived into an analog output signal. A customary parameter used to indicate the quality of the analog output signal is the signal-to-noise ratio, which is related to the dynamic range, which is the ratio between the maximum signal level and the noise level of said output signal.